Angels
by knitting-jedi
Summary: A woman is rescued by Remy and Kurt and comes to live at the mansion. She eventually becomes evolved with Kurt. Is told through Kurt's POV and flashbacks. COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men or anything related to them. Catrina and Lara are my characters and cannot be used without permission. I'm experimenting with a different style of storytelling for me. Parts of it are written in Kurt's POV, the others as flashbacks through Kurt's eyes. Enjoy!  
  
The hallway was dead silent. I shuddered as that thought came to me, trying to clear the image of a dead woman from my mind. My tail was swishing back and forth violently as I paced the width of the hall, glancing at the closed metal doors a few feet from me. I prayed for those doors to open as well as dreading it. I did not know what I would be told when those doors did open, and that scared me.  
"Gott schützen sie," I whispered.  
Footsteps approached me, softly, as if not to disturb my worrying. I spared a glance over my shoulder before turning back to the door. Remy. I was not surprised; the man had been visiting on the hour. Catrina was a good friend to the Cajun. He was, after all, one of her angels.  
"Any news?" Remy stopped so that my pacing path was between him and the door. I wondered briefly why he was wearing his sunglasses in the mansion.  
"Nein. Not for two hours."  
"Lara's with Ororo." Good. She liked playing in Aunt 'Ro's garden. "She's been asking where you are."  
I stopped pacing when I reached the wall and leaned my head against the cool metal. "What am I supposed to tell her?"  
Remy didn't answer me. He walked over to the door and placed his palm on it. "Je ne suis pas un ange."  
I was feeling the same way right now. Some angels we were.  
  
Remy's uproarious laughter was not helping the situation any. Kurt glared at his friend, who only laughed harder. He really didn't see what was so funny. Finally, he had enough. "Remy, will you please shut up?" he asked through clenched teeth.  
"Oh, man, Kurt, that'll hold me over for a good month."  
The two of them had decided that lounging around the mansion was not appropriate for a Friday night, so they had driven into New York City. Kurt had picked the bar. Within ten minutes Remy was chatting up some blonde who looked ready to jump him. Kurt had decided to try his luck. He went over to a brunette and asked to join her. When she turned to look at him, he was surprised to see that she had green cat eyes. He asked if she was a mutant, which earned him a sharp slap. Meaning she felt his fur. Meaning that he and Remy were kicked out of the bar for being mutants.  
When he told Remy about her eyes, the Cajun started cracking up. Apparently there were contacts that made your eyes look that way. Kurt didn't understand American fashion.  
"I can't believe she slapped you!"  
"When is this going to stop amusing you?"  
"Not 'til tomorrow at least, homme." Remy looked like he was going to say more, but a crash from an alley across the street interrupted him. Both men stopped, and turned to see what had caused the noise. It was too dark to see fully into the alley, even for Kurt.  
"Am I the only one hoping that Scott's training has me finding danger lurking around every corner?" Kurt asked.  
"This is New York. There is danger lurking around every corner."  
"Well, then I hope this is the mangy cat kind of danger."  
"Wanna go check it out?"  
"Fine." They crossed the road, Remy pulling out his retracted bo- staff. "But if I get fleas, I'm blaming you."  
As they were reaching the mouth of the alley, they heard whispers. "Do New York cats talk?" Kurt muttered to Remy.  
"Only when they're on Broadway."  
Kurt squinted his eyes, making out a group in the back corner. "There," he said, pointing to Remy. "It looks like they're...Scheiße! They have a woman!" Kurt didn't bother to keep his voice down, running down the alley. Remy ran beside him, extending his staff as he did. When he got close, he vaulted to the group, kicking out as he did.  
The men grouped around the fallen woman turned when they heard Kurt yell. One of them was quickly taken down by a kick to the head from Remy. Kurt got a few good punches in before teleporting to a better position.  
"Another mutie!" one of the men yelled to his companions.  
"Ja," Kurt agreed, snarling. He flicked off the image inducer he had worn for a night out. "A mutant that doesn't take well to those that hurt other mutants."  
"Holy shit!" another guy yelped. "He's like the freakin' devil!"  
Kurt laughed bitterly. "I am not the devil. My father, on the other hand..."  
"Oui, hommes, it's your luck day. You up against le Diable Blanc and the Devil's son. You think you can take us?" Remy came up besides Kurt, whirling his staff.  
"She ain't worth it," one guy decided, sounding slightly uncertain.  
"There are plenty more muties out there," another agreed. Kurt snarled and the three standing men quickly left. He not-too-gently kicked the man left behind away from the unconscious woman.  
"She's still breathing, and her pulse is strong," he told Remy after checking. "Her leg is broken, though, and she got hit pretty hard on the back of the head." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Remy wince as he saw her leg. Legs did not bend at that angle. And the way the night had been going, it was too much to hope that it was part of her mutation.  
"I'll go get the car," Remy said, wiping a trickle of blood off his lip.  
"I'll see what I can do for her leg." Kurt wished that Hank had come with them. He knew basic first-aid, but had no idea how to make her comfortable. He belatedly realized he should have asked Remy for his cell phone.  
Suddenly, she groaned and blinked. She looked up at Kurt, who wondered if perhaps he should have turned his image inducer back on. She stared at him, making Kurt uneasy. He tried to fill the silence.  
"My name is Kurt Wagner. Please, stay still, you have been badly hurt..." She cut him off with a query.  
"Are you an angel?"  
Not quite the question he expected. "Nein, liebling. I am just a person."  
"Did you save me?"  
"My friend and I did, yes."  
"Then you're both my angels." She blinked again. "My head hurts. And my leg."  
"Your leg is broken. Remy, my friend, went to get the car. We will take you to a place where you will be safe."  
"Okay." Before Kurt could stop her, she moved to sit up, jarring her leg. Blood drained from her face, and she clenched her jaw. "That was not good," she half-hissed, half-whimpered.  
"Nein," Kurt agreed. He grasped her hand in his three-fingered one and tried not to wince as she squeezed. "Remy should be here soon, liebling, hold on."  
A squeal of tires at the entrance to the alley announced Remy's arrival. He haphazardly parked the car before leaping out of the driver's seat and running down the alley. "How is the femme doin', Kurt?" he called as he ran.  
"I'll live," she responded through gritted teeth.  
"She's awake," Remy said with a smile to the woman. "Bonjour, petite. M' name's Remy." He turned to face Kurt. "Help me lift her?"  
"Ja." They each grabbed one of her arms and lifted slowly, supporting her waist as they went. She cried out as they moved her. When she was standing best she could, she wrapped her arms around their shoulders, and they held her waist. Kurt hesitated before using his tail to help support her as well.  
They moved slowly to prevent unnecessary discomfort for the woman. When they reached the car, they put her in the back with her broken leg lying across the seat. As Remy climbed into the driver's seat, Kurt bamfed to the passenger seat before remembering that she had never seen him use his powers. He turned to see if she was frightened, and found her smiling at him, her head leaning against the window.  
"What's your name, chere?" Remy asked as he started the car.  
"Catrina Lewis," she responded. "Thank you, my angels." With that, she closed her eyes, trying her best to ward off the pain.  
  
Translations: German: Gott schützen sie—God save her  
  
Nein—No  
  
Ja—Yes  
  
Scheiße—Shit  
  
Liebling—sweetheart  
  
French: Je ne suis pas un ange—I am not an angel  
  
Homme—man  
  
Oui—Yes  
  
Le Diable Blanc—the White Devil (what Remy was called when he was younger)  
  
Femme—woman  
  
Bonjour, petite—Hello, little one  
  
Chere—dear 


	2. chapter two

Disclaimer: Still don't own the X-Men. Don't own Monty Python, either. Still claim ownership of Catrina and Lara. I really like reviews. Please, tell me what you think!  
  
A noise from the other side of the door brought me back from my daydreaming. Remy stepped back from the door and I moved to his side. When it slid open, Annie gasped at the sight of the both of us. I suppose we were daunting. Remy stood with clenched fists, his jaw set. I know I look demonic on my best days, but I hadn't slept in over twenty four hours and I knew that my hair and fur needed to be taken care of. I'm sure I looked down right terrifying. And while Annie was much more accepting of mutants than she had been when she first came to the mansion, I knew I still frightened her.  
"How is she?" I asked voice harsh. I was not concerned with assuaging Annie's fears. I was concerned for my wife.  
"Dr. McCoy said that the surgery is going to take longer than expected. Professor Xavier suggested that you get something to eat and some rest." She glanced at Remy. "Both of you."  
Not what I wanted to here. I growled deep in my throat and stalked back to the wall. Remy's clenched fists began to glow red. Annie squeaked and fled, closing the door behind her.  
My growl became a roar Logan would envy as I slammed my fist in the wall. I became even angrier as my hand started to throb. I imagined Catrina laughing at my stupidity and hoped with all my heart that I would hear that laugh again.  
  
Kurt strolled from the kitchen to the rec room, carrying a bowl of popcorn in one hand, a soda in the other, and Monty Python and the Holy Grail with his tail. After a hard workout in the Danger Room he wanted to do nothing more than relax and watch one of the greatest comedies every made. His hopes were dashed as he heard the television already on as he approached the rec room.  
He peered in to see who it was and what they were watching. He smiled when he saw Catrina. He had become fast friends with her, as had Remy. They visited her everyday in the Infirmary. During these visits they discovered her mutation; she had the power to control other people's bodies, using her power mostly to heal. They had also discovered that her eyes changed color according to her mood. "Guten Tag, Catrina! I was not aware Annie had released you."  
She turned from her nest of blankets on the couch, her knitting needles momentarily pausing. "Guten Tag yourself, mein Engel," she said with a smile, her American accent butchering the German. "Annie didn't exactly release me. It was more I was tired of seeing her shudder every time she saw my eyes so I stole a pair of crutches and hobbled away." She eyed the bowl in his hand. "Planning on sharing?"  
"Maybe." He plopped on the couch next to her after seeing her leg on an ottoman. Glancing over, he noticed that her eyes were currently blue. Good. She was happy. "What are you watching?"  
"Nothing much. Why?" He tossed the movie in her lap, and she put her hat-in-progress down so she could pick it up to examine it. "Hmm. Share your popcorn and I agree to watch this."  
"Done." He flashed a grin at her.  
Half an hour later, Remy joined them. Catrina had finished her hat, which was perched on Kurt's head, and the two of them were laughing. The Cajun walked over and leaned on the back of the couch. "The Professor would like to talk to you, Yeux de l'Arc-En-Ciel. He sent me to find you."  
Catrina groaned. "Is this about me leaving the Infirmary? Annie's 'warm and fuzzy' care was becoming more than I could handle."  
"Non, I think it is something else, chere." Kurt looked quizzically at Remy, who merely winked.  
"Alright then." She leaned over the arm of the couch to pick up the crutches she had dropped on the floor. Remy watched her for a second and then walked to the front of the couch.  
"I don' wanna wait around while you hobble to Charles' office," he said as he scooped her off the couch. Her eyes turned bright yellow in surprise, and she whacked his arm. "This be quicker, non?"  
"Put me down you crazy Cajun!" she demanded. Remy ignored her and turned to leave the rec room. "Help me, mein Engel! Kurt!" She looked back at him and he shrugged. He didn't know what Remy had planned, but it would be interesting to learn by watching. Besides, with her powers she could force him to put her down if she really wanted.  
"It would be better if you stopped struggling, chere."  
"It would be better if you put me down." She acquiesced, however, leaning back in Remy's arms with her arms crossed across her chest, scowling. Kurt stopped the movie, deciding it would be best for him to accompany the two of them.  
He walked behind Remy, carrying her crutches, a faint smile on his face. He found the situation quite amusing. On the way to Xavier's office they passed Bobby, who started grinning at the sight of Remy carrying Catrina, her leg was sticking straight out due to her full-length cast. She glared at him, and Bobby raised his hands defensively. He wisely stayed silent, although Kurt knew that he would run down to Hank's lab once they were out of sight. The two of them would be laughing about it for some time.  
They reached the door to Xavier's office, and Remy lightly kicked it with the toe of his boot. "You could knock properly if you put me down," Catrina said mock sweetly. He grinned at her in reply, and Catrina sighed in frustration.  
"Come in," Charles called.  
Catrina and Remy looked at each other. "You gonna open the door?" he asked. She snorted. After a moment's pause, they both turned to Kurt.  
His eyes widened slightly. "I am not getting in the middle of this," he warned. Neither said anything; Remy merely looked at him, while Catrina gave him a look with her now red-streaked blue eyes that promised retribution if he opened the door. So Kurt did the only thing he could do.  
He bamfed into the Professor's office.  
Charles looked up from a paper on his desk. "Couldn't handle the two of them?" he asked with a small smile.  
"Not anymore. Besides, I think it is best not to upset someone who can tie your tail in knots with a wave of her hand."  
"Very wise philosophy."  
When the door opened, they both looked over, curious to see who had given in first. Catrina leaned against the doorframe, and Remy walked into the room to lean against the wall. He shrugged when he saw Kurt's raised eyebrow. "My arms got tired."  
"Crutches, please," Catrina said, plainly ignoring Remy. Kurt handed them to her and she hobbled over to the chair in front of Xavier's desk. Kurt helped her sit before maneuvering another chair so she could place her leg on it. "Danke, mein Engel." She glanced back at Remy. "At least one of my angels loves me."  
"Aw, je t'aime, petite," Remy said as he swept over and gave her a peck on the cheek.  
She swatted him away. "I'm still mad at you, mon ange," she told him.  
Remy shrugged and went to stand next to Kurt. "Her calling you angel is a good sign, mein Freund," Kurt said softly. Remy nodded in agreement.  
"Now, Catrina, I know that Kurt and Remy have told you about the X- Men," Charles started. She nodded, glancing back at Remy and Kurt, her eyes turning gray with worry. "It's perfectly alright; I instructed them to. You also know that all mutants are welcome to stay here.  
"So now I get to the reason for calling you here." He leaned forward over his desk, folding his hands together. "I would like to invite you to stay, and to join the X-Men, once you are healed."  
Catrina's jaw dropped. "Me? An X-Man, er X-Woman?"  
Charles nodded and smiled. "If you would like."  
"I would like! I won't be much help for a long time, though," she said, gesturing to her injured leg.  
"Don' you worry, chere. Remy'll carry you to battle."  
Catrina turned to look at him. He winked roguishly, and her eyes narrowed slightly. She waved her hand slightly, and Remy's knees gave out. Kurt chuckled, and Charles raised an eyebrow. She quailed slightly under the Professor's gaze, but then he smiled and shook his head. "Kurt, do you think you can make sure they don't injure each other?"  
"No promises, Charles." Catrina and Remy both looked at Kurt with twin expressions of innocence. He sighed and went over to help Catrina stand.  
  
Translations:  
  
German:  
  
Guten Tag—Good Day  
  
Mein Engel—my angel  
  
Danke—Thank you  
  
Mein Freund—my friend  
  
French:  
  
Yeux de l'Arc-En-Ciel—Rainbow Eyes  
  
Je t'aime—I love you  
  
Mon ange—my angel 


	3. chapter three

Disclaimer: Still don't own the X-Men. Still claim responsibility for Catrina and Lara. I tried to get French and German words to show up italicized, but that's not happening online for some reason... I would appreciate any advice in this area. Some French and German words can be mistaken for English! Heads up, Kurt says Was?, meaning What? Thank you to Celia, my first reviewer!  
  
Remy abruptly turned and walked out of the hallway. Apparently standing around and waiting was not for him. I didn't say anything to him as he left, my thoughts going back to Catrina. I slid down the wall into a crouch and stared at a spot on the floor a few feet in front of me.  
Then I began to pray. I prayed that Catrina would survive. I prayed that she would live a long and healthy life. I prayed that Lara would not grow up without a mother.  
I became so absorbed in my prayers that I did not hear Logan approach. I didn't realize he was in the hall with me until a movement across the hall caught my attention. I looked up and saw my friend leaning against the wall, watching me.  
"Logan," I greeted him as I stood. He nodded in reply. I was both surprised and glad that he came. He did not deal well with hard situations. Ororo had told me that Logan had taken over the Danger Room, choosing to fight his troubles away.  
"How ya doin', Kurt?" His gruff voice was uncharacteristically soft. I could not answer, choosing to look at the door instead. "Right." He cleared his throat. "I'm here for you, if you need anything."  
I looked back to my friend, knowing how heartfelt his offer was. "Thank you." He nodded, and we both looked to the door.  
  
Someone was knocking on the door. Kurt groaned and sat up long enough to look at the clock. He briefly wondered who would wake him at eight o'clock on a Saturday before flopping back down. He pulled the covers up over his head to block the light and the sound, and quickly fell back asleep.  
Next thing he knew, someone was stroking his nose. He blinked his eyes open at this revelation, and stared at a blue-eyed Catrina, who was indeed stroking his nose. "What are you doing?" he asked, voice blurred with sleep.  
She looked at him in confusion. "Uh...je ne parle pas Deutsch."  
It took him a moment to realize that she was answering in a mixture of French and German because he had spoken in German. "Deutsch is German," he told her.  
"I know. Isn't that what you were speaking?"  
Kurt decided to let it slide. He repeated his question in English. She gave his nose one final stroke before withdrawing her hand.  
"Petting your nose."  
"Was? Why?"  
"To wake you up. Besides, you have a very soft nose."  
"Danke," he said wryly. "Why do I need to be woken up?"  
She grinned and leaned close. "It snowed," she whispered. He wondered why he should care, but her tone suggested that he should. He made a noncommittal noise. "It's perfect for getting back at Remy."  
Kurt wondered why they needed to get back at Remy before remembering. Remy decided that Catrina's spaghetti would taste better covered with cayenne. She disagreed, and chased him out of the dining hall, vowing revenge. "And you want my help?"  
"If you would be so kind. I'll make you breakfast. Pancakes?" Kurt groaned and covered his face with his hands. "Bitte, mein Engel?"  
"Ja," he said wearily, thinking that he was going to regret his decision later.  
"Danke schön," she said happily as she stood. "Would you like coffee?"  
"Ja, strong."  
She left, shutting the door behind her. Kurt wondered how she had gotten in; he looked his door every night. Then he remembered that Remy had taught her how to pick locks. Even though they squabbled often and delighted in pulling pranks on each other, the two of them were very close friends. Kurt had a feeling that it would eventually become more.  
With a sigh, he started to think about getting out of bed. He sat up and stared at the floor. He decided to take the easy route, bamfing to the bathroom. He gazed at his reflection, and realized that it made sense that Catrina would choose Remy. Remy could pass as normal with sunglasses on. Kurt needed the latest technology to look normal. Even then, he was still covered in blue fur, had three thick fingers on each hand, two toes, pointed ears, glowing yellow eyes, and a spaded tail.  
He would never be more to Catrina than a friend to pull pranks with. Sighing, he turned from the mirror.  
After a quick shower and the long process of removing tangles from his fur, he took the long route to the kitchen. He arrived to the aroma of freshly brewed coffee and pancakes. Scott, Jean, and Ororo were seated around the table, already eating. Apparently, Catrina had been roped into making breakfast for all of the early risers.  
"Hey, Kurt," she greeted him. "Help yourself." She flipped a pancake. "Would you believe they didn't have mix? I had to make these from scratch. Never done that before."  
Kurt paused momentarily before pouring himself a mug of coffee. Glancing at the three eating the pancakes, he saw that they seemed healthy enough. He took the empty chair next to Ororo. "Are they safe?" he whispered.  
"Yes, Kurt," she said with a smile. "They're actually quite good. If snow during the night means pancakes in the morning, I may have to manipulate the weather occasionally."  
"I'm glad you like them," Catrina said as she brought another plate of pancakes to the table.  
"So, Kurt," Scott started, "what did you do to deserve such treatment?"  
Kurt started. "Was?"  
"Catrina told us that she was making breakfast for you. It took some wheedling on our part before she agreed to make enough for us, too," Jean supplied.  
Kurt glanced over a Catrina, who was staring resolutely at the griddle, the back of her neck turning red. It would be up to him to explain since she was obviously too embarrassed by something to reply. Kurt forced his mind away from self-depreciating thoughts. "I told her I'd go outside with her and, uh, make a snowman." Lame, but they seemed satisfied.  
Then Remy walked in, throwing Catrina's plans out the window. "Bon matin, mon Yeux de l'Arc-En-Ciel. I thought I smelled pancakes."  
Catrina whirled, eyes wide and yellow. "You're supposed to be asleep! You went to Harry's with Logan last night." After a night at Harry's Logan and Remy usually slept 'til noon. It wasn't even nine yet.  
"Came back early. What, aren't you happy to see me?"  
She hesitated and then smiled. "Of course." She turned back to the stove.  
Remy ignored the pause before her answer. He reached for a freshly made pancake on the plate next to Catrina and got slapped on the hand with the spatula. "No. Go sit and have one at the table."  
Remy held his struck hand and looked at Catrina with a hurt expression. "You didn't have to hit Remy, petite."  
"Oh, stop, you big baby."  
Kurt watched the playful bantering with slightly narrowed eyes that glowed brighter than usual. He ignored Jean, who was watching him with a thoughtful expression. It was impossible to hide anything from a telepath; he had stopped trying long ago.  
Eventually, both Remy and Catrina sat down at the table, the latter bringing the last round of pancakes. Everyone was sitting and talking, even though most of them had finished eating. Kurt did his best to ignore Remy and Catrina, who were sitting next to each other and joking around.  
Finally, Catrina stood, lifting her plate. "Ready, Kurt?"  
"Ja." They carried their dishes to the sink. Catrina started to straighten up the kitchen, but Ororo called to her that they would take care of clean-up since she had cooked.  
After leaving the kitchen, Kurt glanced to Catrina. "What exactly did you have planned?"  
She shrugged. "Something involving snowballs. I thought I'd improvise." They reached the front door, and bundled up before going outside. "It's so beautiful," Catrina whispered in awe. "I've never seen country snow before. Only city snow."  
"There's a difference?"  
"Yeah. City snow doesn't stay white very long," she laughed before trudging down the steps. There was about a foot of snow on the ground. "I've never really made snowballs before, either. My mother wouldn't let us play in dirty snow for some reason I still don't understand." She tried to pack together a snowball, but it immediately crumbled.  
Kurt laughed. "Like this, liebling," he instructed as he showed her. She grinned brightly at him when it worked.  
"This is going to be fun."  
They worked on making a pile of snowballs. "How are we going to lure him out here?"  
"I dunno. Promise free beer or something."  
Kurt laughed and concentrated on making a new snowball. Next thing he knew, he was struck from the side. He glanced down at the snow still clinging to his jacket, and then up at Catrina, who was looking at him innocently, blue eyes twinkling.  
"Did I do it right?"  
"Almost. Let me show you how," Kurt said as he threw the snowball he was holding at her. He had an excellent throwing arm, and hit her in the middle of her torso. She shrieked and laughed, picking up another snowball from the pile, and chucked it. He bamfed behind her, where he hit her again.  
"No fair!" she cried as she picked up another one.  
"You struck first. You should be prepared to take what you deal." This time he hit her leg. She ran, laughing, to the trees. He tried to teleport in front of her, but found that she was using her powers to prevent him from using his. He ran after her, tossing snowballs as he went. She occasionally turned to throw a snowball, missing most of the time.  
She reached the edge of the trees, where the snow wasn't as deep, making it easier to run. She hadn't counted on Kurt climbing the trees and leaping through the branches, faster than she could run. He dropped in front of her, and she tossed the snowball she held at him, hitting his chest.  
"That was not wise," he told her, stepping forward.  
She backed up a few steps, bumping into the trunk of a tree. He took the snowball his tail had held while he traveled through the trees, and looked at her. She eyed the snowball, face flushed, trying to stifle a grin. "What are you going to do?" she asked, voice ringing with suppressed laughter.  
He looked down at her, tossing the snowball from hand to hand. She looked up at him, eyes twinkling and flashing from blue to green. He was trying to remember what green eyes meant. It wasn't a color that commonly showed.  
On an impulse, he stopped tossing the snowball, and leaned close to her. She didn't pull away or ask him what he was doing. Her eyes continued to flash from a light blue to a deep green. He slowly leaned closer and kissed her lightly.  
When he pulled back, she said, "It's about time, Wagner." His eyes opened wide and she pulled him close, kissing him again. He dropped the snowball and wrapped his arms around her, his tail lightly stroking her leg.  
  
Translations:  
  
German:  
  
Deutsch—German  
  
Was?—What?  
  
Danke—Thank you  
  
Bitte, mein Engel?—Please, my angel?  
  
Ja—Yes  
  
Danke schon—Thank you  
  
Liebling—dear  
  
French:  
  
Je ne parle pas—I don't speak  
  
Bon matin, mon Yeux de l'Arc-En-Ciel—Good morning, my Rainbow Eyes 


	4. chapter four

Disclaimer: Hasn't changed.  
  
I heard the sound of little footsteps approaching. I turned and saw Lara, a huge smile on her face, clutching Ororo's hand. When she saw that I noticed her, she tugged her hand free and ran forward, tail flicking back and forth behind her. She raised her arms as she drew near, and I complied to the unspoken demand, scooping her up and hugging her close. She hugged me tightly around my neck and gave me a sloppy, sticky kiss before pressing her small, blue-furred cheek to mine.  
After a minute she began struggling to get down. Again, I complied. "I made you a sandwich, Daddy," she said proudly, pointing to the plate in Ororo's hand.  
"Did you? What kind?" I crouched down so we were eye to eye.  
"Peanut butter and jelly. I had one, too."  
That explained her sticky face. Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches did not mix with fur. So of course, Lara absolutely loved them. She walked over to Ororo and reached for the plate. Ororo handed it to her with a smile before looking to me.  
"Any news?" she asked as she stepped closer.  
I shook my head, throat constricting, as I stood. Ororo embraced me. "We are all here for you, Kurt. You can talk to any of us if you need to." I hugged her back.  
"Danke, mein Freund," I whispered in her ear. Lara started tugging on my tail to get my attention. I looked down at her, eyebrow raised. "Ja?"  
"Your sandwich," she said, holding up the plate. I sat down, leaning against the wall, and took the plate from her. She crawled into my lap, making me wonder how I was going to eat the sandwich. I eyed the sandwich with globs of jelly oozing out and wondered if I could eat it without getting as sticky as my daughter.  
Ororo walked over to Logan's side and quietly spoke to him. Lara seemed to see him for the first time, squealing at the sight of her Uncle Wolvie. Jubilee had taken it upon herself to see that Lara used the same pet name as she did. Lara scrambled out of my lab to go see Logan, kicking me in the stomach as she went, making me wince.  
"Uncle Wolvie! Uncle Wolvie!" She tripped in her rush to get to him, but Logan caught her before she fell. He lifted her above his head, making her laugh.  
I smiled at the sight of the two of them. I was very glad that she had not asked me about Catrina yet.  
  
Catrina stood at the top of the stairs and smiled down at Kurt. She spun, making the skirt of her dress flare out. "What do you think?" she asked. Her dress was the same blue as Kurt's fur, and she had a silver shawl draped over her shoulders that she had knit.  
"Sie sind schön," he told her warmly.  
Her smile turned soft. "Danke, Liebe," she responded as she walked down the stairs. She had taught herself German. Kurt didn't know why she didn't ask him for help, but he was surprised and pleased by the dedication she showed to learning his native tongue. She kissed him in greeting. "You don't look too bad yourself."  
He wore a pair of black slacks and a pale blue shirt. She scowled when she saw the image inducer on his wrist. She hated it when he wore the image inducer, hated that he hid himself. He simply told her that if she wanted to go nice places he needed to wear it. When she replied that she would be perfectly happy at the mansion with him, he replied that she deserved to be spoiled. She had decided not to argue that point, but still hated seeing him with the inducer.  
She sighed and looked up at him. He watched as her eyes deepened from blue into purple. He loved watching her eyes change color. Especially when they turned purple. A year into their relationship, he had noticed that her eyes turned purple very often around him, and he finally asked what it meant. She said her eyes turned purple when she was feeling love for someone.  
"Are you going to tell me what you have planned for the evening, Herr Wagner?"  
"Nein, Fräulein Lewis," he offered her his arm, which she took with a grin. "It's a surprise."  
They arrived at a nice Italian restaurant that Kurt knew Catrina loved. He made sure to check the image inducer before going in, knowing from experience that Catrina would not tell him if it wasn't on. Even if it meant the two of them being chased out of the restaurant.  
They were seated fairly quickly, and Catrina ordered her usual, lasagna. Kurt teased her about her predictability, and she told him that she knew what she liked. She held his hand for a long time, smoothing his fur and tracing his fingers as if to reassure herself that he hadn't changed.  
They sat and talked for a long time after eating. Kurt loved how they could still find things to talk about after being together for two years. During a pause in the conversation, he reached across the table and gripped her hand in both of his. She looked quizzically at him; he knew that she could sense his pulse racing with her powers.  
"Catrina," he started slowly. She placed her free hand on top of his, eyes turning gray. "You don't have to be worried, liebchen. I have been thinking lately about how close we've been getting. And I realized that I don't want to loose you. So I have something important to ask you, mein Liebe." He pulled back one hand to dig into a pocket, bringing out a small box.  
"Wille heiraten Sie mich?" Kurt opened the box as he asked the question, revealing a diamond ring.  
Catrina gasped, eyes widening and changing colors faster than Kurt had ever seen. First they were yellow in surprise, then blue in happiness, then purple in love, and they kept flashing between the three. "Yes! Oh God, Kurt, yes." Tears welled in her eyes as he slipped the ring onto her finger.  
Kurt stood, pulling Catrina up with him. He walked around the table so he stood at her side, and, holding her tight, kissed her. "I can believe you proposed wearing that stupid image inducer," she whispered as she half-laughed, half-cried in happiness.  
"You ready to make a quick exit?" he asked. She nodded, smiling. He turned off the image inducer, and she kissed him deeply, both ignoring the gasps of the people surrounding them.  
  
Translations:  
  
German:  
  
Danke, mein Freund—Thank you, my friend  
  
Ja—Yes  
  
Sie sind schön—You are beautiful  
  
Danke, Liebe—Thank you, love  
  
Herr—Mr.  
  
Fräulein—Ms  
  
Liebchen—darling  
  
Wille heiraten Sie mich?—Will you marry me? 


	5. chapter five

Disclaimer: Same.  
  
Natural—First, thanks for reviewing! No, I don't take German. I'm trying to teach it to myself, although it's not going to well. I invite everyone to correct my translations. Hopefully, there aren't too many mistakes!  
  
I tried my best to eat the sandwich Lara had brought for me. It was messy and not easy, but I managed not to get peanut butter and jelly everywhere. When I finished, Lara started squirming in Logan's arms. When he put her down, she came back to me, and climbed in my lap.  
"Am I a jungle gym today?" I asked her, eyebrows raised, as I helped her to prevent unnecessary kicking.  
"Nein," she said giggling.  
"Well, that's good to know."  
"Daddy," she said, quieting, brown eyes so like her mother's serious. "Where's Mommy?"  
I took a shaky breath. "Mommy was hurt badly today, liebchen. Dr. Hank is working very hard to make her better, and everyone is praying for her." I brushed a lock of hair out of her face. "Do you understand, Lara?"  
She nodded solemnly. "I'll pray, too."  
That did it. I hugged her close and the tears that had been threatening all day broke loose. She hugged me back and gave me another kiss.  
"Mommy will be ok, Daddy," she assured me. I didn't say anything, not wanting to promise anything I couldn't keep. I let her go, and she gave me one more kiss before climbing down.  
I looked up and found Logan and Ororo watching us, Ororo will tears running down her face. Lara walked over and grabbed Logan's hand. "C'mon, Uncle Wolvie. We hafta pray for Mommy."  
I raised an eyebrow at Lara's choice of the two. I couldn't remember the last time I saw Logan pray. He hesitated slightly before allowing her to lead him off. Ororo came over to give me another embrace and collect the plate before following.  
  
Kurt was curled up in an armchair, relaxing and reading, when he heard someone approach. He glanced up and saw Catrina walking towards him. He smiled and marked his place.  
"Guten Morgen, Frau," he greeted her.  
"Guten Abend," she corrected. "And I have a name, which you seem to be forgetting more and more lately. Worried you'll say the name of another woman?"  
"Oh, ja, you found me out."  
She eyed the chair before settling on the arm. "I thought that was it." She paused before continuing. "Kurt, I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to answer honestly."  
"All right," he said warily.  
"What do you really think about having children?"  
They had had this conversation before. "I've told you, Liebe. I don't think it's safe to bring a child into the world now."  
She was quiet. "Is it because you're afraid they'll look like you?" she finally asked, softly.  
He looked away, lips compressed in a tight line. "You don't know what it was like growing up looking like this. I don't wish that on anyone. Especially not my own child."  
"You're right. I don't know."  
They were both quiet for a time. Then Catrina spoke again, very quietly. "And if I told you I'm pregnant?"  
Kurt looked at her, eyes wide. "Was?" he gasped. "Really?" She nodded, biting her lower lip. He shouted and leapt to his feet, pulling her up with him. He hugged her tight, and kissed her deeply.  
"I guess that answers that question," she said, laughing.  
"Ich liebe dich, Catrina," he whispered, cupping her face.  
"So to get you to use my name, I have to say I'm pregnant," she mused. The she studied his face. "Are you really happy?"  
"Ja," he said truthfully. "I really am."  
"Good. I am, too."  
  
I was alone again in the hall, the only one who had to face that ominous door. I do not know how long I stood there, staring into space with dark thoughts drifting through my head before the door opened once more. This time it was not Annie who came, but Hank. His cat-like eyes were tired, and his whole face sagged.  
"Hank, tell me its good news," I said, voice barely more than a whisper.  
"Kurt," he started slowly. "Her heart stopped during the operation..."  
My howl cut him off and my knees gave out. My breathing became ragged and the laughing face of the man who had killed my wife appeared in my mind.  
  
Translations:  
  
German:  
  
Nein—no  
  
Liebchen—darling  
  
Guten Morgen, Frau—Good morning, Wife  
  
Guten Abend—Good evening  
  
Ja—yes  
  
Liebe—Love  
  
Was—What  
  
Ich liebe dich—I love you 


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. I own Catrina and Lara. Blah, blah, blah.  
  
And it's finished! I'm thinking about writing another Catrina/Kurt story that will introduce you more to her character. Please let me know if you think this is a good idea. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I hoped everyone who read this enjoyed it!  
  
An hour before dinner, Lara began clamoring to go outside. Catrina and Kurt decided that letting their daughter run around outside might get her to sleep soundly that night, so they took her out into the spring evening. Lara toddled to the trees, with her parents on either side of her.  
When they reached the trees, Lara placed her three-fingered hands on the trunk of one tree. "Nein, liebling. You are staying on the ground," Kurt said, walking over to take her hand. Raising a toddler was hard enough, but when that toddler could climb trees and walls, the job bordered on impossible.  
He glanced back to Catrina, who was standing in the middle of the path with a strange look on her face. He called her name, and she turned her gray eyes to him. "Something's wrong," she said with a frown. "There's someone here. Similar mutation to Logan, but larger and incredibly angry." She shook her head to clear it. "You need to get Lara back. Now."  
Kurt picked up Lara, who yelled a protest, and walked over to Catrina. "That sounds like Sabertooth. He shouldn't be able to get through the defenses."  
She wasn't listening, but staring wide-eyed to her right. "Go, Kurt. Take Lara to the mansion."  
By now, Kurt could hear someone crashing through the undergrowth. "I'm not going to leave you here to face him alone."  
"Someone needs to keep him from the mansion before the rest of the team is ready. Go!"  
Kurt started to grab her to take her back, protesting that she was no longer an X-Man and wouldn't be able to take on Sabertooth alone, but something triggered his power to teleport. The last thing he saw before standing in Charles's office was Catrina sagging from exhaustion and Sabertooth breaking through the trees behind her.  
"Nein!" he shouted. Charles was talking with Northstar when he appeared.  
Kurt must have been projecting strongly because Charles' face paled and he whispered Catrina's name. "Jean-Paul," he said swiftly. "Go gather the available X-Men. Sabertooth is attacking Catrina in the north woods."  
"Can you watch her?" Kurt asked Charles, walking over to hand Lara to him. His mentor nodded, taking the little girl, who was saying that she wanted to go back outside in a mixture of English and German. "I'm going back." He bamfed away before Xavier could protest.  
When he got back, Sabertooth stood over Catrina's still form, claws bloody. He saw Kurt's stricken face and started to laugh. Kurt raced to his wife's side. Sabertooth had sliced her open from right shoulder to left hip. The ground beneath her was saturated in blood and it was impossible to tell what color her shirt had been. Kurt was amazed and relieved to find her still breathing.  
"Nein," he whispered. He looked up at Sabertooth, who was still laughing as he wiped Catrina's blood on his pants.  
And then Northstar flew in at high speed, carrying Logan. Wolverine snarled when he saw his nemesis, claws popping out. With a roar, he pounced, slicing across Sabertooth's chest. Sabertooth lashed out as well, catching Logan on the arm.  
In a flash, Northstar was at Kurt's side. "Henri's coming with a stretcher," he said quickly, giving Hank's name a French inflection. He looked down at Catrina. "Is she...?"  
"She lives," Kurt said bluntly. He took his wife's hand, trying to tell himself that he was imagining her breathing becoming more labored.  
Cyclops, Storm, Havok, and Phoenix arrived, followed closely by Hank and Annie. The four suited X-Men joined Wolverine and Northstar in fighting off Sabertooth so Hank and Annie could get close to Catrina.  
"You need to step aside, Kurt," Hank said gently. Kurt mutely obeyed, eyes never leaving Catrina. He helped Hank carry the stretcher when asked, mind screaming at the sight of her lying there, pale, blood- soaked, and still.  
They got her to the Infirmary and lay her on a sterile metal table. Annie guided Kurt out backwards as he refused to look away. "I bought her that shirt," he said numbly as he watched Hank start to cut it off. Annie said something that didn't register and shut the door. He stared, seemingly trying to see through it.  
Time lost meaning. Charles came by, telling Kurt that Ororo was taking care of Lara before entering the Infirmary. Remy came by, leaning against the wall to Kurt's left, also staring at the door.  
Eventually, Kurt looked over at the Cajun. The hem of his trench coat was singed and his face had smudges of soot on it. "What happened to you?" he asked.  
"I turned one o' Cyke's motorcycles into a bomb. Forgot to factor in the full tank of gas." He pulled out a deck of cards and started flipping through them.  
"Did he survive?" Kurt knew that the person the bike was charged for was Sabertooth. Remy nodded curtly.  
"Xavier put him in the Danger Room for now."  
Kurt's tail flicked back and forth angrily. "You should not have told me that."  
Scott and Jean stopped by then, the former giving Remy a quick, furious glance, before turning to Kurt. The loss of a bike was something Scott would not take lightly. They both told Kurt they were there to talk to if he needed it, Scott more awkwardly than Jean. When it became obvious that Kurt wanted to be alone, the couple left, after Jean had whispered something to Remy.  
A few minutes later, Remy walked off without a word. Kurt stood there, hours ticking by, tolerating visitors, praying for his wife to live.  
  
Someone was saying my name, urgently and repeatedly. Another person was holding my arms behind my back. I tried to remember how I had got in this situation, but the last thing I remembered was Hank telling me about Catrina.  
I slowly recognized the voice as Charles's. He stood before me, face worried. "Kurt?" I blinked at him, and he visible relaxed. "You were gone mentally, you were so angry and upset."  
"I blame myself for that, Kurt," said Hank from behind me. He released my arms and I turned to face him. "Perhaps my first words should not have been about the troubles in surgery, but of the success of it."  
"She's alive?" I gasped.  
"Quite. Not awake, but she is stabilized. She is still in danger, though. I give no promises of a full recovery."  
I honestly could have slugged him. Me, Kurt Wagner, man of infinite patience, who was best friends with Logan, a man who went berserk at least once a week; who was married to a woman who delighted in pulling pranks; who was the father of a little girl with unimaginable amounts of energy and the ability to climb walls. I balled up my fist, trembling with anger, before I managed to control my emotions.  
"I need to see her," I demanded. Both Charles and Hank realized that not granting me this could have resulted in massive injuries, so they quickly nodded. I entered the Infirmary, and ran to Catrina's side.  
Someone brought me a chair, and I sat without thanking him or her, or even looking to see who it was. I took her cold hand, rubbing it lightly, delighted to feel it warm under my touch. I heard people gather behind me, heard them talking softly. I picked out a few voices, including Remy's. He was closest, perhaps two feet away.  
"You can come closer, Remy," I said softly. "Perhaps she will heal faster with both of her angels near." He was quick to take me up on my offer, standing watch on her other side. "Will someone get Lara?" I asked.  
  
"Of course," Jean answered.  
A few minutes later, I heard Lara come in, talking animatedly to Logan about how their prayers worked. I heard him grunt and offer monosyllabic answers. They reached my side, and Lara attempted to climb up my leg. I lifted her to my lap.  
"Why is Mommy asleep?" she asked. "It's not bedtime."  
"Mommy needs to sleep to get better." She started wriggling in my grasp. "Was, liebling?"  
"Wanna see Mommy."  
The last thing Catrina needed was our overly energetic daughter climbing all over her. "Nein. Bleibe mit mir."  
She did not like that response. She pouted, folding her arms across her chest, tail swishing angrily. I sighed and moved the chair closer. "Here. You can hold Mommy's hand." That was enough to satisfy her, and we sat like that for a while. Lara's attention started to wander, though, and Ororo came to take her somewhere she could play.  
After hours and hours of waiting, both outside and inside the Infirmary, Catrina awoke. I gripped her hand, and she slowly turned her head to look at me. She smiled faintly, her eyes black from pain.  
"Hey," she said roughly and coughed, wincing at the pain this caused.  
"Hey yourself," I replied, grinning like a maniac.  
"Is Lara okay?"  
"Ja. She was here for awhile. Tried to get in bed with you."  
Her smile grew. "I can imagine." She briefly shut her eyes before turning to Remy. He smiled down at her, eyes glowing brightly. Her eyes closed again, longer this time. When they opened, she looked at me again.  
"Ich liebe dich," she said simply.  
"Ich liebe dich auch," I replied.  
She smiled at me again before closing her eyes. "I'll be okay," she said slowly. "I have angels looking after me."  
  
Translations:  
  
German:  
  
Nein, liebling—No, sweetheart  
  
Was, liebling—What, sweetheart  
  
Bleibe mit mir—Stay with me  
  
Ja—Yes  
  
Ich liebe dich—I love you  
  
Ich liebe dich auch—I love you, too 


End file.
